Leprachauns, Ogres and Gnomes, Oh My!
by Tales From Maganas
Summary: Daisy and Alicia are two of the most beautiful maidens in the kingdom. But what do they do when two short little guys with long beards start stalking them?


**Leprechauns, Ogres and Gnomes. Oh my!**

In the Magaña Kingdom, Princess Ivy is mainly the girl that all the knights, princes and peasants want to marry. But there are four other girls in the kingdom that any boy would gladly accompany their life with. Those four girls are named Vanessa, Alicia, Daisy and Hazel. One morning, Black Jack the butler came in with urgent news.

"The ogres are coming!!!!" He panted wildly.

"We'll send the ogre fighters to defeat them." Prince Isaac said.

"There's more. They are holding two hostages."

"Who?"

"Alicia and Daisy."

"Oh no! Hurry, send the fighters now!"

"Right away my prince."

Meanwhile, there was a leprechaun and a garden gnome who was walking together and having silly argument over four leaf clovers.

"I'm telling you Matt, the west garden has only three leaf clovers in it" Gary, the garden gnome, rolled his eyes.

"Well, when I'm in it, there's a bunch of four leaf clovers."

"That's just because you're lucky."

"You're probably right. Did you hear that?"

"Yea, I did. It sounds like two beautiful girls screaming for help."

"I'll race you. Whoever wins gets the first pick."

"You're on."

Matt and Gary raced to the girls. Though they were running very fast, they weren't getting far because they're short little legs could only reach so far. They finally got there and were panting insanely.

"What are you two beauties doing in a dark and scary cave?" Gary asked.

"We've been kidnapped by ogres. Free us before they find you." Daisy begged.

"O…o…ogres are…are…are here?" Matt stuttered.

"Yes and one's right behind you!" Alicia screamed. Gary jumped up and sunk his teeth into the ogre's skin. Then, Matt started tickling his feet.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" The ogre screamed.

"Not until you let the girls go." Matt said.

"Fine!" The ogre untied the girls.

"You saved our lives!" Alicia picked up Matt and hugged him after the got out of the cave.

"I'm your lucky charm. As long as you stick with me, you'll never find yourself in trouble." Matt said.

"I'm lucky too." Gary gave Daisy the eyebrow dance.

"Umm…I prefer not to court creatures with long beards, pointy hats and that are way shorter than me." Daisy stuttered.

"I will if they're lucky!" Alicia smiled at Matt.

"I'll shave, switch to round hats and walk around on stilts if you want me to?" Gary begged Daisy.

"Look Gary, you seem like a really great guy but the truth is, I'm in love with someone else." Daisy said

"An ork hunter?" Gary asked.

"Well, yea. How did you know?" Daisy asked.

"EVERYBODY LOVES THEM!" Gary shouted.

"Sorry."

"Why would you chase after an ork hunter when you have an ogre fighter right on front of you with open arms?"

"You're an ogre fighter?"

"Those are your arms?" Alicia gasped.

"Don't act so surprised. AND YES THOSE ARE MY ARMS!!!!!!" Gary huffed and puffed.

"Calm down Gary. I mean she is kind of out of your league." Matt said.

"Alicia's out of your league too. But you still end up together."

"What can I say? I'm lucky."

"You can say that again, Cutie." Alicia kissed Matt on the cheek. Then they skipped off holding hands. Daisy was stuck with Gary.

"So want to go have lunch?" Gary asked.

"I'm busy. Sorry." Daisy said.

"Well how about a thank you kiss for saving your life?" Gary asked.

"Fine." Daisy kissed him then flew away. She flew to Princess Ivy's castle.

"HELP ME!!!" Daisy screamed.

"What's wrong?" Princess Ivy asked.

"There is a garden gnome following me everywhere!" Daisy said.

"Oh how cute! A garden gnome in love with a garden fairy. Sounds like a match to me."

"Don't say that! He's short and has a pointy hat. Who knows how old he is. Probably like forty."

"He's probably not that old. And remember it's not important what's on your head but what's in it. You said so yourself."

"Yea, yea. But I want him to stop following me." Daisy said.

"Why would you want that?" Gary said while climbing through the window.

"Because…umm…LOOK, A UNICORN!" Daisy shouted then flew away. Gary looked around for her. He finally gave up and left. Prince Stephen walked in.

"Hello, Princess." Prince Stephen said.

"Hey! How are you?" Princess Ivy greeted.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"I have time. Go ahead."

"Our parents have been meeting together every week for almost five years."

"Why?"

"You really don't know?"

"No."

"Everyone in the kingdom knows but you."

"Spit it out already!"

"You and I are…betrothed."

"No one told me that!"

"I assumed you already knew."

"If I knew you were going to be my husband I would've treated you differently."

"Maybe that's why they kept it from you. So you and I could enjoy our child and teen years without being concerned about our future."

"Well."

"Well?"

"Do you love me?"

"You are a great friend. You've certainly made my life a lot sweeter."

"But do you love me?"

"I think I do. Do you love me?"

"I've had a crush on you since I was nine years old. You have a great personality and you are stunningly handsome."

"But do you love me?"

"I don't know. But what does it matter? I'm not the one who decides whether or not to marry you. So why would you care if I love you?"

"I thought you'd be happy about this."

"So did I. Like I said, I've had a crush on you for years. The idea of marrying you has always been a fantasy but the reality is kind of scary. I wish we could be just friends."

"We will still be friends. We'll be able to be with each other all the time."

"Can we not talk about this until my parents announce the news to me?"

"Sure."

"And please, don't tell anyone."

"I promise." Prince Stephen left. Princess Ivy stared at herself in the mirror until a tear dropped from her eye. She heard someone climbing into her window. She turned around. It was Sir Kevin. The last thing she wanted was more drama.

"What do you want?" Princess Ivy crossed her arms.

"I wanted to see you." He said.

"Well, you've seen me. Now you can go home."

"Okay, I know we had a bad start. But if you would just give me a second chance."

"I don't want to give you a second chance! I don't love you."

"Princess, were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying it's my allergies!"

"Okay, calm down we don't need to shout. Listen, I know you still have feelings for me. Love potion or not. And I still have feelings for you. Why won't give me another chance?"

"Because you're an ork hunter. They don't know how to love anyone but themselves."

"Don't say that! It's not true!"

"Yes it is! Kevin, I want to love you but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…I'm betrothed to someone else."

"Who?"

"Prince Stephen."

"Oh, now I don't have a chance."

"He's a great friend. I think he'll make a great husband too."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." Princess Ivy lied.

"Then have a nice life." Sir Kevin said sarcastically and left.

"Have fun breaking another girl's heart!" Princess Ivy shouted at him. Princess Ivy threw herself on her bed and cried. Prince George hopped on there.

"Don't cry Princess. It hurts me terribly." He said.

"Oh George, I'm so confused."

"Why?"

"The anti-love potion was supposed to stop me from falling in love with Kevin."

"Uh oh. It was wasn't it?"

"I don't know what to do."

"You're so young. It's not like you have get married to anyone."

"Yes George! I have to marry Prince Stephen."

"I thought you were just friends?"

"So did I. He's awesome. Really, he is but I don't want to marry him!"

"Who do you want to marry?"

"No one!!!! I just want to enjoy life a little longer without a husband."

"So you don't want to marry Sir Kevin?"

"No. I just want to stop loving him."

"Would you marry me?"

"In heartbeat. But it's against the law for a princess to marry a frog. But at this point, you're the only one I trust. Prince Stephen is very honest but I don't know…maybe I'm over-reacting."

"You're being forced to marry someone you don't love and you still have strong feelings toward a guy that's not meant for you. Trust me, you are not over-reacting."

"So what do I do?"

"Nothing. Just enjoy life. There's nothing you can do about it so just don't think about it until then."

"Well, I'm gonna go check on Alicia and Daisy to see how lucky those shorties actually are."

"I'm gonna go eat some flies."

As Princess Ivy walked into the meadow right by the water hole, an instant delivery dove gave her a message.

_Sorry I acted like a jerk. _

_I don't deserve you but Prince Stephen does._

_I just want what's best for you._

_I know your brothers can't stand us but I'd_

_like us to be friends._

_I won't try to be more than that unless you change your mind_

_-Sir Kevin_

Princess Ivy smiled.

_I'd love to be your friend :-) _

_-Princess Ivy_

Daisy spotted Princess Ivy and ran over.

"Hey! I finally got rid of Gary." Daisy said.

"What did you do?"

"I found this cute little cottage and told him to just stand in the front yard looking cute and he did! He's having a blast."

"Oh wow. What about Matt?"

"I don't know, ask Alicia."

Princess Ivy looked for shiny blue scales in the water hole. Alicia noticed her and came up.

"I'm starting to think that maybe Matt isn't as lucky as he says he is." She said.

"Why?"

"Because yesterday, I ran into a wall."

"You do that everyday."

"But I wouldn't have if he was really lucky."

"Good point."

"So I got rid of him."

"How?"

"I said there was a pot of gold waiting for him at the end of the rainbow."

"Cool. Uh oh." Princess Ivy gasped.

"What?!"

"There is an ogre behind you!"

"Oh no!"

"Calm down." Princess Ivy drew her sword. The ogre saw it then ran away.

"We've encountered each other before. He knows not to mess with me." Princess Ivy said. Alicia passed out and Daisy fell asleep.

"Well, I better go." Princess Ivy said to herself.

"May I walk you home?" Prince George appeared out of nowhere.

"Sure."

"Good, because I'm you lucky charm." Prince George teased.

They laughed the whole way there.

**The**

**End**


End file.
